Home is Where the Heart is
by FrodoBaggins88
Summary: Frodo's first steps on the soil of the Undying Lands are uncertain, yet is he the only one with misgivings about his decision to leave everything he loves behind? COMPLETE 61504
1. Off the Ship

Please, R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you. Also, I would like to thank my beta reader, Frodo Baggins 87 for helping me work out errors!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…The characters are property of JRR Tolkien's descendents and certain events to the makers of the epic film.

****

Home is Where the Heart is

Off the Ship

I step off the ship ahead of Gandalf, who is helping my uncle, Bilbo Baggins, off onto dry ground. _This place is amazing, perhaps more beautiful than the Shire._ I find myself thinking with a pang of guilt. All around me are fair elf maidens, stone buildings, much resembling Rivendell in Middle Earth. In a way, it is as if I am indeed in Rivendell on my quest to destroy the Ring, yet without having that burden. I feel only half alive. The Ring took so much of me away; it feels as if a part of me was destroyed with the Ring in Mordor.

I find myself wishing I were back in the Shire with my old gardener and best friend, Samwise Gamgee, and my relatives, Merry and Pippin. The Took part drew me out of the Shire, longing for another adventure, and now the Baggins part of me is drawing me back to it. My life was so simple before the Ring came to me. I was in love with the Shire, never hearing of the evil things that happened in the outside world. My life was so sheltered. When I came back, everything was so dry, so bland, so boring, too simple compared to the complex way of living I had grown so used to. I have barely spoken a word since the ship departed.

My stomach grumbles. I will have to grow accustomed to eating only three meals a day – again. The one disappointment to all Hobbits – no second breakfast, no elevensies, no afternoon tea, no supper – only breakfast, luncheon and dinner. How did I make it those years without six meals a day? How did Uncle Bilbo live in Rivendell those two years? Maybe it was his odd old age of eleventy-one, or maybe not as I am fifty-two, and he is now one hundred and thirty years old.

Uncle Bilbo seems at home here already as I watch him sit down with Gandalf in an arm chair in front of the fireplace. Me? I feel out of place amongst all the tall, fair elves. I long to go back to the Shire, but that's nigh impossible. 

Gandalf and my uncle exchange a few words and Uncle Bilbo leaves. I approach Gandalf slowly, hoping he won't notice me so I can collect my thoughts.

"Is something the matter, Frodo?" he asks, smoking his pipe, making puffy, white rings.

I sit for a while, debating whether or not to tell him. "Yes." I say finally.

Gandalf looks into my eyes, trying to figure out what ails me. "The Ring?"

"Partially." I cast my gaze on the fire.

"And the other part?" he asks, obviously concerned.

"I miss the Shire," I reply simply. "Sam, Merry, Pippin…even the Sackville-Bagginses! But, I couldn't bear not to see Uncle Bilbo, or, or – you, Gandalf. You believed in me when I started on a nearly hopeless journey. The Ring would never have been destroyed if it weren't for you. I would have stayed in the Shire with the Ring taking hold of me and those wraiths would have come to the Shire and destroyed it. Sauron would have control of the world by now.

"You give me too much credit, lad." Gandalf shifts his staff from its position on his lap to use it to stand up in one fluid motion. "I've got some business to attend to, Frodo. I'll be back." Gandalf leaves me on my own to think.

My mind goes back to the Shire and Bag End. I barely notice Uncle Bilbo coming back in. He can tell I am thinking, but asks somewhat eagerly, somewhat reluctantly, "My Ring? May I touch it?"

"Uncle Bilbo, I told you, I lost it."

"Oh, I see. Or-or has it been destroyed?" he asks me suspiciously.

I cannot bear lying, especially to my uncle, I feel so guilty. "Yes…but I had to or Sauron would have taken –"

"Taken over the world as we know it. Yes, yes, I know, my boy. But the precious…she…"

I look at my uncle understandingly.

"Did-did you meet that horrid Gollum along the way?"

"Smeagol? Yes, I did."

"Did he try to kill you?"

"Eventually, yes."

"Should have killed him when I had the chance."

"No, Sam and I would never have made it to Mordor without him. His obsession with the Ring killed him in the end anyway. She had a great hold on him. Sam wanted us to kill him or leave him, not understanding the power of the Ring, but I wouldn't believe him." I look longingly at the stump I now have for a finger. I add, "If he hadn't been there, I would have kept the Ring, and she would have eventually made me like unto him."

"I see. Why don't you tell me about your journey, Frodo?" Uncle Bilbo asks me. I sigh and begin to tell him my journey. Maybe I didn't make so bad a decision coming here as I thought, but I miss the Shire. Only time will tell if I made the right choice.

****


	2. Further Regret and Newfound Hope

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…The characters are property of JRR Tolkien's descendents and certain events to the makers of the epic film.

****

Home is Where the Heart is

Further Regret and Newfound Hope

I walk along the clean lake, trying to clear my head. I repeat over and over to myself, "This is my home now." I remember Sam's words on our journey, "Don't go where I can't follow you, Mr. Frodo." I betrayed his trust in me; I abandoned him. He is so young still, with his whole life ahead of him, a whole future with Rosie. Firmly, I tell myself, "Forget the Shire, Sam, Merry, Pippin – everything!" I drop to the ground, crying. The Shire still means so much to me. Why did I ever leave it?

The feeling of grass beneath me makes me feel at home while my eyes are closed; as I open them, I am forced to face the reality of the past two years once again. I wish it had all been a horrible dream, that none of this had happened and I could wake up in the comfort of Bag End, hearing Samwise working cheerfully in the garden. I feel alone, without a home, a place in the world where I belong. I am lost, a stranger, a sojourner in a strange land.

Gandalf appears in the distance; I wish I still had the Ring. I don't want to talk to anyone right now; I just want to be left alone as I fell. Quickly, I scurry to hide, but I fail. "Frodo! Fancy meeting you here. Still moping, I see. I told you to be sure before you came."

"I was, Gandalf, I was; the Took side, anyway; now that I'm here, the Baggins side is longing to go home. Is there any way I can go back, Gandalf?"

"Ten days here, and he wants to go back." he tells himself. "Are you really that unhappy here?"

"Yes, Gandalf."

"Even with Bilbo and me here, you're homesick?"

"Yes. I long to see how Sam is getting along with Rosie, if Merry and Pippin are still as carefree after the journey, see Bag End. Please, Gandalf, I pray thee, please tell me if there's any way for me to go back."

Gandalf leans on his staff thoughtfully. "How about you stay here four more weeks and then if you're still unhappy, I'll see to it that you get back?"

"Thank you, Gandalf" I exclaim, smiling for the first time in the ten days since I came here.

Elrond approaches sadly. He misses Arwen immensely, probably more so than I miss the Shire. He is happy she has Aragorn, but he wants her with him.

"Elrond!" Gandalf hails cheerfully.

"Hello, Gandalf. Frodo."

"Hello." I say and excuse myself as I slip away, spirits lifted. In four weeks, I, Frodo Baggins, could be going home! Should I go tell Uncle Bilbo? He would be horribly hurt, but he wants me to be happy; he'll understand. "Uncle!"

"Yes, Frodo? What are you so riled up about?" he asks impatiently.

"The possibility of going back to the Shire!"

I see his face change from curious to upset. "I see. That's the Baggin's side talking. Listen to the Took, I'd say."

"Uncle Bilbo, you don't understand! I have to go; I _need_ to go. I'm not happy here. It'll be four weeks. Maybe I'll change my mind."

"No you won't, Frodo. Once your mind is made up, and you're this excited, you never do."

"Uncle, I thought you'd understand." I say, my face falling.

"In away, Frodo, my boy, I do." he says sadly and walks away. I throw my arms in the air and sigh. Now, I made someone else upset. Either way, someone's going to be unhappy.

"Oh, what should I do? What should I do?" I ask myself while beginning to pace. Finally, I sit down in the large chair, which was obviously made for an elf. Nothing here is hobbit-size. Nothing here is like the Shire. I miss home horribly. I'll miss Uncle Bilbo and Gandalf a lot if I leave. Either way something will make me unhappy. Why did the Ring ever have to come to Uncle Bilbo? Why did it have to come to me?

****


	3. Second Breakfast

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…The characters are property of JRR Tolkien's descendents and certain events to the makers of the epic film.

****

Home is Where the Heart is

Second Breakfast

I walk through the long, narrow hallways of the majestic castle to Elrond's dining room for, surprisingly (well, I guess it's just because I had breakfast early), second breakfast. He suddenly had invited me to breakfast after he had talked to Gandalf yesterday. I find him already sitting at the table surrounded by food – potatoes, eggs, things known to Hobbits, and things not known to Hobbits. Gandalf must have forewarned him about the large appetite of a Hobbit. Elrond motions for me to have a seat, and I willingly take it. "Frodo, how do you like it here?"

"In this room?" I ask, hoping that's all he means.

"No, this place away from Middle Earth, the Shire to be more specific."

Just as I had guessed the conversation would go. "Gandalf's up to his old tricks of getting people to stay again, I see." Elrond tries to looks surprised, causing him to look ridiculous and me to burst out laughing as his face is normally so stoic.

"What do you mean, Frodo? I haven't said anything to Gandalf about you."

"Perhaps you might not of, but I can see Gandalf has said plenty. And, to answer your question, this place is nice enough, I guess, but it's not the Shire."

"Obviously." Elrond's face is stoic again. We both return to eating – first breakfast for him, second breakfast for me. Suddenly, he adds, "I miss my daughter, Arwen, and you miss your Shire. Perhaps something can be arranged."

"What do you mean?" I eye him questioningly.

"Well, I can take you back to the Shire, and I can visit my daughter for a few days. When I'm ready to go back, I can stop by the Shire and see if you want to stay or go back."

"Yes, that would be fine. I should like to visit Aragorn one day, too, and then head back to the Shire."

"It's settled then. We leave in three weeks and six days?" I try to keep from laughing at his precision, failing miserably. "What do you find so funny?"

"Nothing. And, yes, it's settled." I say once I've collected myself. I excuse myself now that I've finished and head over to Gandalf's place. He is sitting in front of his home, smoking pipeweed. The scent reminds me so much of the Shire that it's almost unbearable. "I see you're back to your wily ways again, Gandalf."

"I don't the slightest clue what you're talking about." he responds innocently.

"You told Elrond of my missing the Shire, didn't you?"

Gandalf smiles slightly, but keeps his pipe in his mouth. "Perhaps."

"You never reveal anything. Well, hardly never."

"A wizard never reveals too much, nor does he reveal too little. He reveals precisely what he means to."

I laugh as the wording reminds me of Bilbo's "eleventy-first," my thirty-third birthday party, when I told him he was late. "That brings back memories, some pleasant, some not." I say, noticing Gandalf's arched eyebrow.

He chuckles slightly. "I see what you mean, Frodo, I see what you mean."

"Too bad you had to end up scaring me half to death soon after with the facts about the Ring."

"Yes, but it had to be done."

"I agree. The Shire would have been doomed had you not." I realize I am talking of the Shire yet again. "O Gandalf, I'm hopeless. Everything I talk about leads back to the Shire."

"Yes, that it does. You'll be going back soon."

"See, I knew it! You put Elrond up to it."

"Up to what?"

I laugh again. "O Gandalf, admit it."

"I won't admit to anything until the time is right."

"Is it possible to receive letters from the Shire?" I ask as realization hits me like being stabbed by a wraith.

"Yes. It is, but all will be revealed in its rightful place."

"I'm going to tell Uncle Bilbo the news."

"Bye, Frodo."

"Bye, Gandalf." I scurry noiselessly to my house.


	4. To Gondor

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…The characters are property of JRR Tolkien's descendents and certain events to the makers of the epic film.

****

Home is Where the Heart is

To Gondor

Three weeks and six days have passed. I am doing some last minute packing. I am going back to Middle Earth, the Shire, Bag End, my home! That sounds so good to my ears. Sam will give me Bag End, I'm sure. He's understanding.

Uncle Bilbo is watching from the doorway. He looks like he wants to say something, but restrains. Finally, he's coming in to help me pack. "Frodo, are you sure?"

"Yes, Uncle. Besides, Elrond is going to make sure I want to stay." Uncle Bilbo becomes silent, fervently packing. He is sulking. He will for weeks if I know him. "If you are going to miss me that much, why don't you come with me? You can stay in Bag End. I can keep people from bothering you. You'd have to go to Gondor for a day first, but then back home. It would be like it used to be."

"But I wouldn't have the Ring to keep me young. I'd die, Frodo, I'd die soon after I left here. That's why I came here to the Undying Lands to stay with the elves, to live out the short remainder of my life in peace. Back home, there'd be Lobelia bugging us all the time, trying to get Bag End like when I went on my own journey."

I continue to pack, trying to come up with a counter-argument. Finally, I find a weak, but possibly effective argument. "Too bad, I guess I'll have to miss you and Gandalf and deal with Lobelia alone…" I purposely let my voice trail off.

Bilbo looks at the bed, apparently thinking. I wait patiently, continuing to pack. I watch as he puts his hands in his pocket, fiddling like he used to when he had the Ring. I am shocked as I see him pull out a gold ring much resembling the one I had destroyed on Mordor no more or less than five weeks and three days ago. "Bilbo?"

"Yes?" he eyes me nervously.

"What are you doing with a ring? The Ring does take over, become an obsession, but not that great."

"You saw Gollum –"

"Smeagol." I correct him.

"Yes, Smeagol. You saw how it affected him and he had it longer than both of us combined. I say all this to say that the Ring has a different hold on you depending on how long you have it. You only had it for two years. I had it for several." Bilbo sits down now that we have finished packing.

"I see. Now that that's all cleared up, will you go with me?"

Uncle Bilbo sighs. "You remind me so much of me…stubborn when needs be. But, no, I can't get back here, so I can't go."

"Uncle, do you honestly think Elrond will leave this place for good? Obviously not. He's coming back. Please, come. It wouldn't be the same in the Shire without you!" I sit in the chair across from the bed, waiting for an answer. Bilbo looks at the ground, deep in thought. I slouch in the chair and tap my fingers absentmindedly on the armrest and stare intently at a bug on the ground.

After ten minutes, Uncle Bilbo gives me his answer. "I'll come, but I won't stay any longer than I have to." Happiness rushes through my body and I hug my uncle tightly. "Frodo, Frodo! No need to get that excited!"

I back away. "Sorry, I'm just very happy."

"Let's go pack my things." he tells me. We walk to his room and quickly pack his things so that we have plenty of time to get to the dock where the ship departs from. After walking a mile up the path with our bags in tote, we stop to take a break.

"Frodo, boy, how much longer?"

"Just about ten minutes longer."

"I don't think I shall make it." he says, lying down.

"You shan't if you have that attitude. You can't quit now, Uncle. You're about a mile away from any lodging place, and the elves rarely come this way unless there's an arrival of more elves. Seeing that there's no arrival until Elrond returns, you'd have to stay here without food or drink until either he gets back or you have enough strength to walk back a mile."

"I suppose you're right." Uncle Bilbo gets up. "Well, lets get to the ship so it doesn't leave us behind and make us to have walked in vain."

I nod my head in agreement and we finish our short journey to the ship. Well, almost. First, we see Gandalf coming from behind. "Gandalf!" I exclaim. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't think I'd let you go back to the world of men, hobbits, and wizards without me, did you?"

"I guess not. But, I thought you and Sauruman were the only two wizards left."

"Yes, we are."

"_Are_? Sauruman's alive?"

"Yes, but very weak and stuck in the ruins of Isildur."

"Are you _sure_ he's alive?" I ask confusedly.

"Yes, and Elrond senses it, too. We fear he will escape and try once again to build up an army, this time in memory of the dark lord Sauron."

"That would be horrible."

"Yes indeed, Frodo." Gandalf starts to walk and Uncle Bilbo and I follow.

"Where are your things?"

"A wizard never needs much, just clothes on his back and food and drink."

"Oh." We continue the remainder of our journey in silence. Finally, we reach the ship. Elrond is there waiting for us. I help Bilbo aboard after handing our luggage bags one by one to Gandalf. Now that we are all aboard, the ship sets sell.

****


	5. Back in Middle Earth

As you've seen, I've just mainly corrected grammar and mistakes in keeping Frodo sounding like Frodo and not Sam in this update. I hope to get a new chapter up soon. I'm just waiting to get it corrected.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…The characters are property of JRR Tolkien's descendents and certain events to the makers of the epic film.

****

Home is Where the Heart is

Back in Middle Earth

After a full day of sailing, we reach the dock in the rustic city of Rivendell due to Gandalf's magic. We all walk around the vacant city. As I come to the room in which I awoke both when stabbed by the wraith and ending my quest to destroy the Ring, memories of Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli flood into my mind. The beginning of the fellowship. The first attack after Borimir had tried to get me to give him the Ring. Our journey through the cave. They were and are my true friends, sticking by me even when the Ring brought so many evil things our way – death, orcs, Uruk-hai, wraiths, even the dark lord himself.

I see some giant eagles flying our way as I near the balcony. Gandalf must have called them. Gandalf appears in the doorway. "Memories, eh?" I look at him and nod my head. "Well, where to? The Shire?"

"No, Gondor first, and then the Shire."

"Oh, you want to visit with Aragorn and Legolas and Arwen?"

"Mainly Aragorn, but yes."

"Well, to Gondor it is, then. Bilbo knows, right?"

"Yes." I say silently, feeling happier inside than I have in a long time. Two years, five weeks, and three days ago, I would have been in the Shire, celebrating yet another of Bilbo's birthdays that I celebrated even though he was no longer in our midst. It's our birthday…I had nearly forgotten in all the excitement. What a nice birthday present! I am brought back from my thoughts by Gandalf speaking.

"We're all heading over to Gondor. Then, I'll accompany you to the Shire, stay for a day. I'll leave to go find Sauruman, head back to the Shire, meet up with Elrond, and Bilbo, Elrond, and I – and maybe you – will leave."

"Must you go so soon?"

"Yes, I must, but you don't know how long Elrond will stay. Perhaps my task won't last so long and I'll be able to visit the Shire." I put my hands in my pockets and look down. We walk out to the eagles and all of us get on. The rapid sound of air passing by my ears nearly deafens me, but I don't care. I'm just excited to be going back to the Shire soon that I could be wounded and wouldn't care. Perhaps not even a magical reappearance of the Ring could dampen my spirits.

****


	6. At Gondor

Thank you FrodoBaggins87, Amatista, and Maddy Lake Deep for reviewing. I hope you haven't forgotten my story, Maddy Lake Deep. This is the first real update I've done. J 

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…The characters are property of JRR Tolkien's descendents and certain events to the makers of the epic film.

Home is Where the Heart is

****

At Gondor

Upon our arrival in the White City, we approach Aragorn's castle, Gandalf and Elrond ahead, Uncle Bilbo and I slightly behind. Aragorn welcomes us openly, while Legolas looks on, slightly smiling, as is the usual manner of elves. Gimli looks straight ahead gruffly. Next to them, Elrond and Arwen embrace.

Aragorn invites us all inside the huge building. I am relieved at the fact that he is leading us to the dining hall, as I haven't had breakfast today. _Somebody_ promised we'd have it on the ship, but we _didn't_. Having no second breakfast for days was hard, but missing both breakfast and second breakfast? No Hobbit has ever heard the likes of this idea before. Poor, elderly Uncle Bilbo, especially, not getting breakfast like that.

"Have you eaten yet?" Aragorn asks us.

Matter-of-factly, I answer, "No, they promised, but didn't follow through." I look Elrond straight in the eye, and he shrinks back slightly.

Aragorn laughs, "Well, let's eat. You all must be hungry, especially you Hobbits if I remember Pippin's list of your usual meals when the fellowship began correctly – it's nearly lunch." We all enter the dining hall, except Aragorn and Arwen, who stay by the door, talking quietly. I recognize a few of the words they say, as they are speaking Elvish. Arwen turns gracefully and joins us at the table along side her husband shortly after we took our seats. Two servants walk in with food, place it in our midst, and leave. We begin to pass the food around. Despite my relatively small appetite and known reputation of going without meals for some time, of late since I have not been eating second breakfast, elevensies, afternoon tea, and supper, I have not been able to do so – I always ate a little at each meal in the Shire.

Aragorn asks, "Say, Frodo, what brings you all to this part of the world again?"

I look around the table. Aragorn, Legolas, and Arwen look anxious for me to answer. I hate having to speak to large groups of people that aren't my closest friends or relations. "I was missing the Shire, and Elrond was missing Arwen. Gandalf –"

Gandalf cuts me off with a stern look. I look at him bewildered. He finishes the sentence I began, although not to the extent I was going to. "And I have business to attend to."

Our hosts look pleased and conversation resumes as normal, Elrond and Arwen speaking, Gandalf and Aragorn conversing quietly, and Legolas sitting down joking with Gimli. Bilbo sits, fully concentrating on his food. I sink back in my chair made for men, hoping no one will notice me. I'd like to speak with Strider and Legolas, but more one on one.

I soon get bored studying Legolas's stoic face – I normally look at people when I am bored – so I begin to look at Arwen's fair, smiling face, beholding her great beauty. Suddenly, my shortly forgotten wound from the wraiths starts to burn with a throbbing pain. It feels like a combination of Gollum's biting and the original stab.

My eyes roll back in my head. I feel my body start trembling. I hear everyone panicking and calling my name, and I feel my body go limp. Without warning, everything becomes black. An image of Sauruman appears, laughing evilly.

"I'm alive, Ring bearer, I'm alive." I feel absolutely horrified, wishing he would get out of my mind. "You're afraid, aren't you? I can sense it. You may have destroyed the Ring, but that was futile. I can reforge it, and I shall have complete power over everything." I feel the pain of my wound wax even more severe. My body is sweating as if I were but three inches from the sun, but my entire left side feels very cold. "You're in immense pain, I see. Why? You are wondering. The wraiths are near. They're searching, yes, searching for you, Ring Bearer."

I lie there trying to resist asking "How?" or saying anything to Sauruman, even in my mind. My will weakens, and I think the word.

"How? I remade them. I am nearly done reforging the Ring." I feel an overwhelming sense of desire and anger. Has this been what was drawing me back to Middle Earth? Was I just using the Shire as a guise? Sauruman leaves, seeming satisfied with my doubt.

My arm grows warm. My eyes see Gandalf and Arwen hovering over me. I sit up, panting. I yell out Gandalf's name. He looks deeply concerned and somewhat puzzled. I look around at all the confused faces. Even Elrond and Legolas's faces are no longer stoic. Uncle Bilbo is scurrying around, frantically yelling "Help!"

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf's voice echoes throughout the hollow dining hall.

Uncle Bilbo scurries noiselessly up. "Yes, Gan–? Frodo! Frodo, my boy. You are doing better, I see!" He nearly chokes me, hugging me tightly around the neck.

"Uncle!" I manage to squeak, barely recognizing my own voice. He backs away saying that he is sorry.

Gandalf kneels down gracefully. "Frodo, are you not doing well? Perhaps it was a bad idea letting you leave the elves."

"Quite alright, Gandalf, quite alright." I reply, choosing to save the bad tidings until we are able to talk alone, quietly.

Gandalf does not seem satisfied with my answer. Perhaps I should smile? No, people say that my smile looks stressful when I am hiding something. He searches my eyes, shakes his head woefully, stands up, and helps me to my feet. I am dizzy at first. Slowly, everything comes into focus. He tells my uncle to take me to my room and commands me to stay in bed. "I shall visit you later." he assures me.

I willingly let my uncle lead me away, with Aragorn leading us both to my room. He asks no questions, but leaves us alone quietly to talk amongst ourselves. I collapse onto my bed, feeling weary and afraid of both Saruman succeeding and Gandalf's wrath if I don not obey his command.

Bilbo sits at the foot of my bed after I have pulled the covers over myself. "Frodo, lad, what happened in there?"

I give him a reassuring smile. "Nothing. A wound from my journey was hurting."

My uncle, being somewhat gullible in his old age, believes me and stands up, starting to walk out of the room. "That severe pain though? You should have let the elves look at it."

"Uncle Bilbo, it has not ailed me for such a long time that I had nearly forgotten it." I reply in defense.

"Is that so?" he waves his hand to show it is rhetorical. "Well, I shall leave you to rest. I am sure Gandalf and Elrond will have a look. He walks out and closes the door behind him.

"Good day, Uncle." I lay my pillow down on the bed, and lie down in a reclining position, and drift off…


	7. Troubling Tidings

Thank you everyone who reviewed. Here's another update at last. I hope to have another soon. Perhaps next week. Also, I'd like to thank Iorhael for betaing for me!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…The characters are property of JRR Tolkien's descendents and certain events to the makers of the epic film.

Home is Where the Heart is

Troubling Tidings

I awaken to find Gandalf sitting patiently in a chair near the foot of my bed, his chin resting on his staff – an all too familiar sight for my comfort.

"Ah, Frodo, you are awake," he says, a slight smile evident in his dark eyes.

"Gandalf! How long have I been asleep?" I ask while stretching.

"You have been asleep for about eight hours." He moves his chair closer to my bed. "Perhaps now you can tell me what ailed you in the dining hall. 'Nothing,' Frodo, does not look like that."

I get into a comfortable reclining position. "My left side and arm," I say, an edge to my voice.

"I see. Your arm did seem oddly cold; however, why should it now be ailing you? The Ring, and, therefore, the Black Riders are gone with the rest of Sauron's forces. It should not be so painful." Gandalf looks deep in thought.

"Saruman appeared to me." Gandalf jerks his head up and begins listening intently. "He said he has revived the Ringwraiths and has almost reforged the Ring," I continue gravely.

Gandalf looks at me, bearing a shocked and concerned expression on his face. "He must be very near, indeed, if he has the Ringwraiths." Gandalf stands quickly. "I must leave at once. I shall have Elrond examine your wound."

I leap out of my bed and go after him, landing on all fours with a thud, some of the covers draping off the bed beneath me. "Gandalf, will I have to go on yet another quest?" Gandalf turns abruptly, his face grave with the possibility.

"I hope it will not come to that, Frodo." We walk out the great doors that lead to the surrounding village after walking for a while in silence. Gandalf calls Shadowfax.

"Should I mention any of this to my uncle or any of the others of the Fellowship?" I ask urgently.

"No." he answers shortly.

"What do I tell them as to why you have left so quickly?"

Urgency can now be seen in Gandalf's expression. "Tell them my business was more urgent than they thought. Say nothing of this to anyone, save Elrond." He mounts his horse.

"Yes, Gandalf," I confirm, nodding my head firmly. Shadowfax gallops off rapidly into the billowy clouds of dust.

I turn and walk back inside, hoping to meet no one on my way back in. As it is nearing the nine o' clock hour in the evening, I doubt that I will. I am restless with no one to talk to of the excitement of what is to take place in a day or two or to tell of my encounter with Saruman. I hope the latter does not happen again with Gandalf gone.

I walk through the winding corridor to my room somewhat loudly, but the sight of Elrond rounding a corner causes me to use my hobbit stealth in hope of avoiding him. However, elf ears are highly attuned to even the slightest sound, and Elrond stops me. "Good evening, Lord Elrond," I say quietly, trying not to wake the others.

"Frodo," Elrond nods his head in recognition. "I thought Gandalf the White told you to stay in bed." I nod my head in agreement. "Why then," he continues, "are you out of your bed? Moreover, where is Gandalf? I have not seen him since the evening meal."

"Could we go to the sitting room?" I begin to walk in its direction as if I knew where I am going. I halt as I notice Elrond standing where he was. "That is, if Strider has one."

"Yes, the Dứnadan does have one. Follow me, if you will." He begins to lead, and I find it hard to keep in step with him. "We must have some ill-favored tidings to discuss, halfling, if you want to discuss it in the sitting room, away from all others."

"That we do," I inform him. As we reach the sitting room, Elrond rekindles the fire and takes a seat, as do I although somewhat uncomfortably.

"What is the news you bear, Frodo of the Shire?" he asks gravely, sitting stiffly straight and majestic. "Does it concern your sudden pain earlier?"

"Yes. Saruman appeared to me. He informed me that he was nearly finished reforging the Ring and has the Ringwraiths; thus, Gandalf's departure. The wraiths are near." I pause, giving Elrond some time to take in the ill tidings.

"Then it is as I feared. Saruman has escaped Isengard."

"Aye." I stand, the chair being too large for my liking. "The pain engulfed me. It weakened my will to the point where he could sense my pain and fear. Never before have I felt such anger, except when Sméagol took the Ring from me." I sit down, my back against the frame of the fireplace and my knees pulled tightly to my chest.

Elrond's face shows concern. "May I examine your wound, Frodo?"

"Of course, my lord," I mumble and slowly unbutton my shirt and pull it back just far enough for him to see my scar.

Elrond places his hand over my wound and chants a few words in Elvish that I can barely make out. I listen intently, trying to make out some of the words, but it seems to be in an Elvish tongue I do not know.

"What were you doing?" I inquire of him when he pulls his hand away.

"I was trying to see if it had healed properly," he explains.

I button up my shirt and rise, stifling a yawn. "I am so tired. I think I want to sleep now. But one more thing before I go. Gandalf said not to mention this to anyone."

Elrond nods his head. "Goodnight, Frodo." he says as I leave.


	8. An Unexpected Feast

Thank you Amatista and Iorhael for reviewing Amatista, I'm glad you were glad to see an update. This time there's two chapters for an update. There are only three more chapters after this update. Also, I'd like to thank Iorhael for betaing for me!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…The characters are property of JRR Tolkien's descendents and certain events to the makers of the epic film. I'm just a fan borrowing the characters, making no profit out of this.

Home Is Where the Heart Is

****

An Unexpected Feast

I awake feeling refreshed. The sun is shining high in the sky through the balcony. The sky is full of billowy clouds. I stand and walk over to the mirror. My thick locks of curly hair are smashed down on my head. Everything is amiss. Quickly, I go and clean myself in the pond and get dressed.

The sound of someone knocking reaches my ears. I fasten the last button on my vest, while yelling, "I'm coming." I open the door. Uncle Bilbo is standing before me. "Uncle Bilbo, come in!"

"Hello, Frodo." he says as he enters the room. "I just wanted to see if you were doing better."

"I am indeed, Uncle. Please, sit down," I gesture him to a seat.

"Thank you, my boy."

I sit in a chair across from him. "Are you ready to go back to the Shire yet?"

"Yes. We will be leaving today, won't we?"

I am silent for a while. "But, I think I would like to stay another night so I can visit with Aragorn today," I say, shifting in my chair.

"I see." he replies, obviously unhappy. "But, don't you want to see your Sam sooner, rather than later?"

"That can wait another day. He'll still be there with Rosie tomorrow. Besides, he's not expecting us."

"Very well. We shall be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Uncle," I whisper. Uncle Bilbo stands up and hugs me reassuringly before leaving.

I sigh, rising, and aimlessly try to push the chair so I can make the large bed. Right when I am about to give up, someone appears in the doorway. "Frodo, what are you doing?" the person asks, seeing me attempting to move the chair to no avail.

I jump, causing the man to laugh. I look towards the door. "Strider! You scared me!"

"I can see that," Strider smiles widely. "What were you doing?"

"I was trying to move this chair so I could tidy the bed," I say, motioning to the chair, "but, as you can see, it has not moved an inch."

"No need for that, Frodo. I have servants to do so." My stomach grumbles loudly, and much to my embarrassment, Strider asks, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please," I reply happily.

"Then, follow me." I trail behind him. "Where has Gandalf gone off to, I wonder?" Strider asks.

I reply after a while, "His business was more urgent than he first thought it to be."

"What is his business?"

"I cannot say. He asked me not to."

Strider muses before speaking again. "It must be very important, then, since he came back here. Although, it did give you and Elrond opportunity to visit friends and loved ones."

"That is true," I reply. We continue to the dining hall in silence. No one else is in there except Legolas, who is waiting for the king and me.

"Good morning, Frodo," Legolas greets as I take a seat across from him with many a book on and about it to help me up and boost me high enough to eat off the table. One would think the king would have expected some Shire folk, namely Meriadoc, Peregrin, and Samwise, to come and visit, and therefore, make some hobbit-sized things.

"Good morning, Legolas," I greet back.

"Where is Arwen?" Aragorn queries while looking around.

"She already ate – she said she wanted to visit with her father." Legolas replies immediately. Then, he turns to me. "When do you plan to go back to the Shire, Frodo?"

"Do you want me to go that badly?" I ask, slightly hurt.

"No," Legolas chuckles. "I just wanted to know how much longer I have to catch up with the old Ring-Bearer."

"I see," I reply, calming down. "Tomorrow morning is when I am planning, and even _that _is pushing it with Uncle Bilbo."

"Bilbo Baggins does seem a bit set in his ways," Aragorn states in a kingly fashion.

Legolas looks amused. "I think I should like to visit the Shire one day. Meeting you, Merry, Pippin, and Sam has sparked my interest in hobbit-folk."

I am somewhat dumbfounded at the comment, and apparently, it shows, for Legolas and Aragorn are laughing. "What? What is it?" I ask insistently.

"Your face," Legolas says flatly before another laughing fit engulfs him.

"Enough laughing! Whoever even heard of an elf laughing as much as you are, Legolas?!" I tease.

"To each his own. To everything there is a season – a time to laugh, a time to work, a time to –"

"Yes, yes, I understand you point, my dear elf friend."

Aragorn collects himself. "As do I. Although, Frodo does have a point. He could also justify asking, 'Whoever heard of a king laughing this much,' though, he does know me well enough. I think Frodo was just a bit offended."

"That I was," I reply, sighing a sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry, Frodo." Legolas replies sincerely.

"I was just joking. No harm done. Where is breakfast?" I laugh to clear the situation

The two nod their heads. Aragorn speaks, "Now, it is time for our feast in your honor. All of the townspeople will be there. They have all worked hard overnight to prepare a feast in the honor of the Ring-bearer, the savior of Middle Earth, Frodo son of Drogo."

I feel my blood rush to my cheeks. Earnestly, I reply, "I did not save Middle Earth. It was Sam and Sméagol. I do not deserve this great honor. I failed. I failed all of Middle Earth's inhabitants." But Aragorn will not heed it.

"Nonsense, Frodo. Come along." He pushes me out the doors where a crowd of men and women surround and tower over me like trolls.

I hear a mixture of, "The Ring-Bearer!," "Frodo Baggins!," "Look! It's him!," and many gasps. I start to turn and rush back inside, but much to my dismay, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Bilbo, Elrond, and Arwen are blocking my path. "Speech! Speech!" the crowd cries.

_The Ring._ I find myself thinking. _If only I could find Saruman and take it from his clutches._ The crowd becomes more eager for a speech, and I wax more afraid. The crowd is roaring. Finally, I give in and shout, "Good morning, citizens of Gondor! Thank you for preparing me this feast. However, it should be in honor of the many men of Gondor and countless other kingdoms who gave their lives for our freedom to remain in our recent war – and to my companions, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Merriadoc Brandybuck, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli son of Gloin, Gandalf the white, and your king, Aragorn son of Arathorn. I would have failed, and these valiant men died for nothing. They deserve honor, not me…" I am quiet as is the crowd. I hear ringing in my ears, and I begin again. "I do thank you all for this, but let's hold this in the honor of the courageous and valiant men who fought, some even to death, instead. Thank you." I step back.

"Very well spoken," Gimli says gruffly.

"Indeed, my boy," my uncle agrees.

Legolas pats my back. "Good job."

"Give it a moment to sink in," Aragorn advises. Almost immediately after, the people applauded. Unsure what to do, I bow and hastily walk over to my uncle.

My limbs are trembling, causing me to stumble as I walk. "Uncle Bilbo, how ever did you give that speech on our last birthday together in the Shire?"

"It did help that I knew most of the people and that your face was in the crowd and not behind me." Noticing my pallid appearance and trembling limbs, he adds, "Have a seat, my boy. And some water."

I need some assistance to even do that much. It is a wonder that I did not need help delivering my extempore speech as well. At least Sam is not here. He would be babying me, treating me as an ill hobbit in need of medical assistance. I love Sam dearly, just like a brother, but he can be a bit smothering at times. I guess that is partially because of our close-knit friendship and partly because of our master-servant relationship as well.

Aragorn stands smoothly. He takes his wife by the hand, and they form the beginning of the food line. With very little assistance, I make it behind them with wobbly knees. The citizens of Gondor watch eagerly as we get our food and sit down to eat. A band begins to play for our entertainment. Apparently, the townspeople have already had their share of the meal.

Uncle Bilbo taps his foot in time with the music. He leans over to me and whispers, "Perhaps it was not so bad an idea to stay today, my boy."

I nod my head and smile to acknowledge him. The band stops playing and I applaud joyously.

Soon after, we finish eating. The band continues playing and the dancing couples break off into small groups to mingle. I excuse myself from my uncle's presence and take a seat between Legolas and Gimli.

"Hello," I greet.

"Hello," reply Gimli and Legolas in unison.

"How do you do?" asks Gimli in a deep, yet unsure voice.

"I am doing well, thank you. And you?"

"Just fine myself," He returns to watching the band and the few couples who remain dancing.

I turn to Legolas. "If you should like to visit the Shire as you said you would, Uncle Bilbo and I could use a guide," I say open-endedly.

"Surely with this widespread peace, there isn't any danger between here and the Shire, but I would like to go if you would have me" Legolas replies sincerely.

"You may come. However, I warn you that you will have to do a lot of stooping unless you are outside, and you'll need your own mat to sleep on. I am afraid the beds are too small for you. Of course," I think a moment, "you could stay in Bree and go back and forth if you want to take several days between visits to get to the Shire."

"I think I should like to stay in Bag End. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Aragorn walks over with Arwen. "What is going on over here?" he asks kindly.

"Good day, Aragorn. Queen Arwen," I bow.

"Good day, Frodo," Arwen replies in Elvish.

"…visiting the Shire." I catch the end of Legolas's sentence.

"The Shire is a nice place, though some might consider it a bit queer," Aragorn comments. "Its land is bright and fertile. Its inhabitants aren't much to speak of – not including the four we know. They all are afraid of and a bit hostile toward 'big folk,' as they call many that are taller than them. Merry, Pippin, Sam, Bilbo, and Frodo here may be the only ones who will welcome you openly."

"I see," Legolas replies inquisitively. "Why should they be like that, I wonder?"

"We like to keep to ourselves," I state, factually. "Many fear that if the big folk learn our ways, they'll eventually want to take over. Others are merely afraid of being crushed as you all are nearly twice our height or taller. Some just don't like anything different from themselves. Any hobbits who desire to have dealings with the outside world are very queer. Take the hobbits of Bree, for example"

I stop to take a breath before furthering my explanation. "Thank you, Frodo. I think I get the gist of why," Legolas interrupts quickly.

The afternoon sun shines in the air. Birds fly overhead. Not too long ago that sight would have been alarming and triggered fear. Sadly, I find myself thinking, _Perhaps we should worry again. After all, Saruman is almost done reforging the Ring._ Suddenly, I am hit with a strong desire to go home. The Shire seems like the safest place even though the enemy learned of it when searching for the original Ring. _Sam, Merry, Pippin! What if Saruman finishes and unleashes his power on the Shire for revenge?_

I jump up from my chair, nearly spraining my ankle by doing so. "I need to go home! We need to leave now!"

The others look at me in alarm.

"Calm down, Frodo. Why the sudden hurry, lad?" Gimli asks.

I look around, feeling worry change my facial expression. "We need to go now! That's all you need to know!"

Aragorn looks extremely worried. "Is Gondor in danger?"

"Yes! No! I don't know!" I stammer, holding my head in despair.

Elrond hears my shouts and rushes over. "You heard the halfling! He needs to go to his home. Why should that mean your kingdom is in trouble, Aragorn?"

"The urgency and worry that filled his face. That alone would worry any sensible king, Elrond!"

"Your kingdom is not in danger, Aragorn," Elrond replies calmly. "Now, everyone going to the Shire should pack his things seeing the great desire of Frodo to go home. Bilbo Baggins!"

"Yes?" Uncle Bilbo replies upon reaching my side.

"Pack your things. You and Frodo are going home as soon as you do."

"As am I, Master Bilbo," Legolas says humbly.

Gimli looks up. "You are leaving?" Legolas nods. "Then, I am coming with you. I am at the service of you and your family, Bilbo Baggins," he says, bowing low.

"And I am in yours," Uncle Bilbo replies.

We go to our rooms and begin to pack, leaving the feast behind. The crowd behind us starts murmuring in confusion behind us as we do.


	9. On the Road Again

Well, seeing that ff.net will not allow asterisks or any non-punctuation marks anymore, I will say this now. The song/poem "The Road Goes Ever On and On" is not mine. See the end for the author where there is a note

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…The characters are property of JRR Tolkien's descendents and certain events to the makers of the epic film. I'm just a fan borrowing the characters, making no profit out of this.

* * *

****

Home Is Where the Heart Is

On the Road Again

Legolas, Gimli, Uncle Bilbo, and I emerge from the large doors of the palace. Three ponies and two horses are awaiting us. They are ready to be mounted at any moment. Elrond, Arwen, and Aragorn stand in the doorway to say farewell..

Aragorn comes to me and helps me place my bag on the baggage pony. "Farewell, Frodo. It was nice to visit with you even though it was too eventful for its length. I shall miss you. You are welcome in Gondor at any time."

"Thank you, Aragorn. It was indeed too eventful. I hope that our next visit will be better. Until we meet again." I struggle to mount my pony, but I only succeed the second try.

Aragorn smiles and helps Uncle Bilbo get onto his pony. He walks to Legolas who has already mounted his horse. "Legolas, my friend, fare thee well on your short trip."

"Thank you. I will see you in perhaps two weeks or earlier."

Aragorn proceeds to Gimli who is pouting over something. "Gimli son of Glóin, what is the matter?"

"A pony for a dwarf? Nothing is more insulting to me than this."

Aragorn manages to keep a straight face while the rest of us smile behind Gimli's back. Aragorn motions for his men to come near. "A steed for this dwarf."

Gimli looks guilty. "Ah, no trouble needed, Aragorn."

"Oh, but I insist, my friend," he replies, smiling slightly.

"Only if you insist," Gimli says shyly and gruffly.

"I do." The men return with a horse fit for a king. Aragorn hands th ereins to Gimli. "Here you are, Gimli. May you fare well on your trip."

Gimli takes the reins from Aragorn and bows deeply. "Thank you, Aragorn. Good bye."

In a like manner, Elrond and Arwen said farewell to us.

Bilbo and Aragorn exchange a few words, and we depart from Gondor with one last farewell.

We begin to pass many a tree. After we have traveled about an hour, Bilbo begins to sing and I join in,

> "The Road goes ever on and on
> 
> Down from the door where it began.
> 
> Now far ahead the Road has gone.
> 
> And I must follow, if I can,
> 
> Pursuing it with weary feet,
> 
> Until it joins some weary way,
> 
> Where many paths and errands meet.
> 
> And whither then? I cannot say.
> 
> "The Road goes ever on and on
> 
> Out from the door where it began.
> 
> Now far ahead the Road has gone,
> 
> Let others follow if they can!
> 
> Let them a journey new begin,
> 
> But I at last with weary feet
> 
> Will turn towards the lighted inn,
> 
> My evening rest and sleep to meet."

"Sing it again, please," Legolas requests.

We sing it two times through before Legolas joins in.

"Where did this song come from?" Legolas asks, smiling as he sees Gimli look down to pout and roll his eyes.

Uncle Bilbo replies, "I wrote it and taught it to Frodo here." He catches up with Legolas's horse and looks at the elf. "You may have heard of my journey."

"I have, but have long wondered what happened."

My uncle looks pleased. Here he goes; he's about to tell of his fascinating journey – again. "Would you like to hear of what happened?"

"Yes, please do enlighten me about what happened."

Uncle Bilbo begins to tell of his journey. He tells it as if it were the first time he was telling it.

Two hours have passed, and Uncle Bilbo finally reaches the Part of his story where the Fellowship was formed and finishes his story. Legolas looks fascinated. "Will hobbits ever cease to amaze me?"

"I have no doubt the Sackville-Bagginses and Tooks will never cease to amaze you compared to the others," Uncle Bilbo replies.

"Ah…the dreaded S.B.'s and beloved Tooks. The S.B.'s will amaze you, I agree, but perhaps not the Tooks," I say, challengingly.

"Humph." Gimli says to remind us of his presence.

"Yes, Gimli?" I ask, turning to him. Would you like to say something?"

"Nothing other than let's find a place to settle for the night. We've made good distance, and our animals need a good rest."

I look around at the others. They nod their heads. "Yes, we'll find a place to settle. How does under that tree over yonder look?" I say when I see a nice tree with a satisfactory amount of roots. However, remembering my experience with trees in the Old Forest near the Shire with Merry and Pippin being trapped in the old willow tree, I add hurriedly, "Or we could sleep elsewhere if you'd like."

"No, this will do," Legolas says with an arched eyebrow. "Why would you want to sleep elsewhere?"

Suddenly, I remember Saruman and the possibility of the Black Riders being nearby and that their power is greatest at night. "It's fine. Let's just sleep on the side away from the road."

Legolas arches his eyebrow even more. If he were to arch it anymore, it would fall off his face. "Alright." is all he says. We get to the tree and settle down, tying the hoses and ponies' reigns around a low, but strong branch. We lie down wherever we can find a tree branch to support our heads. "You know, Frodo, you've been behaving suspiciously ever since your wound started hurting you."

"I have?" I ask nonchalantly.

"You have, my boy," Uncle Bilbo replies.

"How so?"

"So would you care to let us in on your little secret?" asks Legolas, leaning his body toward me. I grow silent.

"Well," Gimli begins, "take wanting to sleep away from the road, for example."

"Or, suddenly wanting to leave Gondor ahead of schedule without explanation," Legolas adds.

I stand there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say in defense. "Well," I falter, "the first is a habit I got into on the quest. The second … I-I just wanted to get to visit Samwise sooner."

"Really?" Bilbo asks suspiciously. "You told me not even an hour prior that he'd still be there tomorrow."

"So I did; so I did," I reply, resting my head on a hard tree root. "And I meant it. He will be there tomorrow if we arrive then or the next day…or the next." I add a yawn at the end to show how tired I am from the days journey.

Gimli is heard snoring loudly. He apparently fell asleep while we were talking. I nudge him gently to quiet him. It works – temporarily. I roll him onto his side with Legolas's help. It works for good this time.

"Let us follow Gimli's example," Legolas says. "Talking to you about your secret is proving pointless and somewhat annoying." I look at him, silently relieved by his statement.

"Goodnight, all." I say, yawning.

"Goodnight, Frodo." Uncle Bilbo and Legolas reply. They drift off to sleep, Uncle Bilbo on his back on a tree root near me and Legolas lying on his side, eyes open as elves do. It is taking me slightly longer to do so, my fears of an attack at night and a desire to keep watch over the others distracting me.

Taken from Page 82 of _Fellowship of the Ring_, and page 965 of _Return of the King_.


	10. The Shire

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…The characters are property of JRR Tolkien's descendents and certain events to the makers of the epic film. I'm just a fan borrowing the characters, making no profit out of this.

****

Home Is Where the Heart Is

The Shire

Two months have passed uneventfully. We are nearing the edge of the forest near the entrance to Buckland. "We are almost to the Shire!" I announce happily.

"And it's about time, too! Those trees seemed to move about the forest all the time, leading us where they desired." Gimli says bluntly.

Legolas smiles slightly. "Now, now, we needn't complain. If it weren't for Frodo, we never would have made it through, for perhaps that Bombadil fellow would never have been called for help when you were stuck in that miserable tree."

"Aye, aye. Legolas knows what he is speaking of. Yield to his advice, Gimli." Uncle Bilbo says in high spirits.

"Now if only I could find the – Ah! There it is!" I say upon nearing the border. We leave the forest behind gladly. We walk briskly, leading our ponies, to Buckleberry Ferry.

It feels so good to my feet and all my senses to be in the Shire again even though it isn't yet Hobbiton or Bag End. The feeling of grass beneath my hairy feet is relieving. The smell of fresh air and recently cut grass that reaches my nostrils refreshes my mind. The sight of hobbit holes, hobbit children, and many other things unique to the Shire is welcome to my eyes. I'm home! I feel peace again. There is no turmoil in my soul for the time being.

Meriadoc Brandybuck is rambling across the path, carelessly. Upon the sight of Uncle Bilbo, Legolas, Gimli, and me, he halts abruptly. He takes the sight in and runs up to me, embracing me tightly. "Frodo!" he backs away. "Just look at you! I never dreamed of seeing you again, and here you are!" I smile warmly while the others wait to be noticed. "Come, you all must be tired from your journey. And we have much to talk about!"

We reach Brandyhall, receiving many a stare. For sure, they always think of us as odd, yet I do not care. It is so good to be back in my beloved Shire.

We step inside. "Here you are. Let me take your coats and walking sticks." Merry gathers our cloaks skillfully. "Have a seat, please." We obey gratefully. "I'll send word to Tookland to have Pippin come." He goes off to a young hobbit lad who looks to be in his _tweens_. The lad rushes off toward, I would guess, Tookland.

"What are you doing back in the Shire? Did you not go off with the elves? Or has this petty little brain of mine gone off imagining things yet again?" Merry nudges me.

I laugh lightheartedly at the shower of questions I am receiving. Has he even noticed the others? He must have, for he said "you all," but one would easily believe he hadn't really. Has he realized Uncle Bilbo's here? He should be even more shocked about his return than mine. "Yes, I did go off with the elves. No, your 'petty little brain' has not 'gone off imagining things again.' And, I'm back in the Shire because I missed it greatly." The last part I say doubtfully.

Dark thoughts loom over me as though I were walking through a thick morning fog. Self-doubt feels my entire being. Did I really, _truly_ miss the Shire? Or was the reforging of the Ring subconsciously drawing me back?

Merry bounces up out of his chair and merrily asks, "Would you like some tea? And…'shrooms?"

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" I exclaim while standing. "Have you and Peregrin Took been going through Farmer Maggot's crop of mushrooms again?" Merry nods, smiling sheepishly. "Fool of a Took and Brandybuck!" I declare.

"Would you like some tea or mushrooms?" Merry repeats.

"Yes, I'd like some tea, but the mushrooms – you ought to return them and beg for mercy."

"And I." the others say, desiring tea and wanting to be noticed.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I'd nearly forgotten you were here – you were all so very quiet. Forgive me for being inhospitable. I was just so excited to see my cousin that –"

"And you didn't notice me, lad?" Uncle Bilbo cuts in.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Bilbo," Merry continues to pour tea and stops suddenly. "Bilbo? Why I never! – Bilbo Baggins back in the Shire?"

"Yes, Meriadoc. As you can see, I am back in the Shire, but I shan't stay."

Merry turns around, looking shocked, happy, taken aback – all three in one. "Why won't you stay?"

"My place is with the elves. It is peaceful there. I want to live out my life in peace."

Merry looks flustered. "Then, why did you come back?"

"Frodo wanted me to come."

"Oh." Merry says. He finishes pouring the tea and serves it to us.

Just as Merry places a platter of Farmer Maggot's finest mushrooms in the midst of us, Pippin bounces in, energetic as ever. "Hullo, Merry!" he greets.

"Hello, Pippin!" Merry smiles mischievously. "Notice anything different here in Brandy Hall."

"Hmm… let's see. Not right off hand. Same décor, same furniture, same Frodo, same – wait! Frodo? Legolas? Gimli? Bilbo? What are you doing here? Especially you, Frodo and Bilbo!" Pippin embraces us all out of excitement.

"Hello, Pippin!" I greet him happily.

"Sam! Samwise Gamgee! We should get Sam, shouldn't we, Merry?"

I sit there for a moment before saying, "No, that's all right, Pippin. It was a kind offer, but I should like to surprise Samwise."

"Well, Frodo, you know how fast new spreads in the Shire. If you want to make it to Hobbiton before news reaches Sam's ears, you'd best head over there right now."

"I suppose you're right," I say, not really wanting to leave. "Do the rest of you want to stay here and leave later with Pippin?" I ask.

Everyone says yes except Uncle Bilbo. He says, "The sooner I'm in Bag End, the sooner I'll be comfortable. I just hope Samwise Gamgee didn't change it around too much."

"As do I," I agree with a sigh. "Let's get going then."

Legolas speaks up, "Take my horse and put your baggage on it. It would be easier."

"Thank you, Legolas." Legolas nods. We say good-bye and leave once the horse is loaded.

As we walk, I breathe in the beautiful scenery and smells of the Shire. It has not changed much since I have left it – the same bright green, grassy hills, the stately trees along the side of the roads on occasion, and the same familiar hobbits only a year older. A few new hobbit children are all that is new.

It is evening when my uncle and I arrive at Bag End. I knock. "Coming!" The sound of laughter is heard as Sam rushes to the door. The door swings open. There he is. My beloved garner, Sam.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam exclaims, sounding rather puzzled.

He seems to have forgotten his manners, as he is standing there gawking at us. His wife, Rosie, comes up to the door behind him, carrying Elanor in her arms. "Who is it, Sam?" She peers around her husband and seems shocked to see me, but soon is able to collect herself. "Why, Mister Frodo, come in! Come in! Oh, Samwise Gamgee, move out of the way. Let Mister Frodo and Mister Bilbo in!" Sam obeys, still unable to speak. "Have a seat." Rosie says, walking to the stove. "Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry. I have some of Sam's potato stew heating up in the kitchen."

"Yes, please," I speak for my uncle and myself.

Samwise has finally sat down. His daughter is still in his arms, as Rosie handed the child to him when going into the kitchen. "Here you are, sirs,." Rosie says, as she happily places the stew in front of us.

"Thank you," I say with a smile. I eat a spoonful of the delicious stew before speaking again. "Sam, what have you been doing?"

Sam's distant look disappears at the sound of my voice, and he looks up, saying, "Pardon me, Mister Frodo. Could ya please repeat yer question?"

"I asked what you have been doing." I repeat.

"Nothing much, Mister Frodo." Sam replies, blushing slightly from, I think, embarrassment for not paying attention. "Could I get you anything, sir?" he asks.

"No, thank you, Sam. I'm all set."

"Would you please let me know if you need anything?"

"I will, Samwise," I say with a smile.

I look over at Uncle Bilbo with an amused smile on my face. He is skeptically eyeing every corner of the room for even the most minute change. "Uncle, why don't you ask Rosie for a tour around the house?"

"Good idea, my boy. I think I shall."

Rosie comes over with a smile on her dainty face. "How would you like a tour around the hole, Mister Baggins?" she asks, Bilbo with a wink toward Sam and me.

"Yes, please," Uncle Bilbo replies, trying not to seem too eager.

"Elanor, run along to your room and play," Sam tells his daughter, who more than willingly obeys. "Pardon my asking, Mister Frodo, but what are you doing in these parts again?"

"You know, Samwise, I've been asking myself the same question, but I think the answer is quite simple." I pause, clasping my hands in my lap. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave my beloved Shire and Bag End for good."

"I see ya got rid of your old chain, Mister Frodo."

"No, it's in my pocket."

"I'm glad you're back, sir. I was terribly lonesome. Don't take me wrong, I had Rosie a-and little Elanor, but I missed you, Mister Frodo. I hardly didn't know what to do with myself without someone to serve." Sam reveals earnestly.

"Thank you, Sam." I say, moved. "I missed you, too, Sam, your companionship…and your meals, too, to be honest."

Sam and I embrace, as we are two old friends who have not seen each other in a long time. We sit, and I finish the last bit of stew. I stand to put my dishes away, but Sam stands and humbly offers, "Here, let me git that for you, Mister Frodo." and takes my plate.

I sit again. "Thank you, Sam." I look at him. _Time has dealt well with him._ I think. _But then again, it's only been less than four months since I departed._

"Where's Gandalf? I can't rightly think he's gone and let you come back all on your own with only Mister Bilbo as your companion."

"You're right, Sam," I begin, but there is a knock on the door, and Sam stands.

"Pardon me, for a moment, Mister Frodo." He walks to the door. "Good evening, Pip– Legolas, Gimli, what a pleasant surprise! Come in!"

_Isn't as surprised at seeing them._ I think. _But, he did know they were still in Middle Earth._

Legolas comes into the kitchen, stooped down, with a shy smile on his face. "Hello again, Frodo."

"Hello, Legolas. Have a seat, if you'd like."

Legolas goes to sit, but he falls with a thud instead – a rather comical sight! I jump up to help him. "Perhaps you might want to try getting on the chair from the floor this time. I forget our chairs are quite low compared to yours." I suggest, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

Gimli chuckles deeply. It seems he saw the whole thing. Legolas shoots him an angry glare and gets on the chair. Gimli sits quite comfortably and easily.

Sam follows Pippin in. Each has a comical, confused look on his face. I can't help but to laugh inwardly at them. Pippin speaks, "What was that thud?"

Legolas smiles shyly, raises his hand, and replies, "That would be me trying to sit from a standing position."

"Are you alright?" Sam asks, concern filling his features.

Rosie comes rushing in, a panting Uncle Bilbo following her. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes." Legolas answers, disliking all the attention he is getting. He probably detests hobbit holes. "Quite alright. Thank you for asking."

Rosie looks shocked at seeing a dwarf and an elf in her kitchen, and she frantically searches for Elanor. Sam comes up and puts a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "She's playing in her room. Besides, these are my friends from my journey – Legolas and Gimli." he soothes. He pulls her into a hug, and she melts in his arms. He really loves his wife a lot, as does she. Though she is still uneasy despite her husband's comforting, she greets her guests with a cheerful smile and in the same manner she did me, offering each of them some stew. They all accept it graciously and begin to eat, complimenting on how good it tastes.

It is getting late, and I yawn. Rosie notices and says, "You all my stay tonight, if you wish, though I know not how I'm to house an elf and a dwarf."

"We have mats. We can sleep on those in a room." Legolas offers.

"That's fine with me." Rosie replies. She looks tense, and Sam pulls her away to whisper in her ear. Pippin leaves to go home, as I secretly worry about him being attacked by black riders and head towards my old room. I direct the others to rooms in the same corridor, silently hoping none is Elanor's or Sam and Rosie's. Apparently I hear no gasps or screams or fuss later on when I hear Rosie and Sam enter a room and close the door behind them.

I awaken early in the morning, finding my fire is already lit for me and breakfast is set on a tray nearby. "Good ol' Sam. You can always count on him." I get up to get a bucket to fill my tub with only to find water already in the tub. I dip my toe in the water – warm. I get undressed and slip into the warm water.

Once I finish, I get dressed, eat my breakfast, and head out to the entry hall.

Sam approaches from my left. "Good morning, Mister Frodo. How'd ya rest?"

"Just fine, thank you. And you?"

"Not a wink! I ain't been able to do much of anything since you got here, sir."

"Really? That makes me appreciate my warm bath, food, and fire all the more. Thank you, Sam!"

"I can't rightly say you're welcome."

"And why not?"

"'Twas my wife's doing, sir!"

"I see. Where is your wife this morning, Sam?" I ask, wanting to thank her for her hospitality.

"Out in the garden, sitting in her favorite spot to read, I suppose. I ain't seen her none today. She cooked breakfast and left."

"And where is her favorite spot, Samwise?"

"Near the brook by the old oak tree, Mister Frodo."

"Thank you. Good day, Sam!" I say, turning to leave.

"Good day to you too, sir!" Sam says as I close the door.

I walk outdoors, the fresh morning breeze stinging my warm face. I rub my hands together and wrap my jacket tighter around me.

I find Rosie sitting just where Sam had said. I take a seat a few inches from her. She sets her book down and greets me, "Good morning, Mister Frodo."

"Good morning, Rosie. I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome, sir." Rosie says.

"What are you reading, Rosie?" I ask to be polite.

"Oh, just a book on gardening. Sam wants me to learn how so we can do it together, but I don't think I shall ever understand the passion he has for it, sir." I smile. "I mean, it's just a bunch of dirt, worms, bugs, and flowers being moved."

"But to Sam, it's so much more, Rosie. It's how he relaxes. Something he enjoys doing. It's special to him, and he wants to share it with you. Just give it a try, and if you don't like it, tell him. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I will, Mister Frodo, I will."

I stand to leave. "I'm going to go on a walk now."

"Good-bye, sir."

"Good-bye." I walk off toward the road, deciding to head toward Tookborough.

I have no idea how I am going to ask Sam if I could move back to Bag End. Living together would be fine for now. I have no desire to live alone. We shared it before, but I want to settle down, perhaps even marry if anyone would have me, a Ring Bearer. Taking the Baggins name itself would be hard enough, seeing much of the Shire looks down upon it now.

If I do marry, I will leave Bag End for good and buy a hole in Buckland. I have not the heart to kick Sam and his family out. They are already at home in Bag End. They would have to start over again if I do, which would be hard on them.

I stop to eat my second breakfast, only to realize I did not pack any food. This drives me onward to Tookborough even faster. I arrive, starving, at Pippin's house just in time for luncheon

Pippin walks up the pathway to his door behind me. "Hello, Frodo!"

"Hello, Pippin!" I reply, startled at the sound of his voice. "What were you doing?"

"I took a walk after afternoon tea and am just now returning. How about you?"

"I've been walking from Hobbiton to Tookborough since I had breakfast."

Pippin opens the door, "After you." I step in and he follows. "Would you join me for dinner?"

"Yes, if you will have me."

"I will. Have a seat. I'll put some tea and stew on the fire to cook." Pippin does as he says and joins me at the table. "So, how long you staying in the Shire?"

"I'm not sure. I think permanently, but I'm not sure yet." I answer truthfully. I still have doubts in my mind because I know the Ring is being forged once again. Saruman is not the hands It should be in. Not even my own are safe.

"Why aren't you sure, Frodo? I think you – oops! Nearly forgot the tea, and the stew is really boiling!" Pippin scurries off toward the stove. He serves the tea and stew, and we eat. I have to admit it is just as good as any of Sam's stews. Pippin has improved.

"This is quite good." I say after a few minutes have passed.

"Why, thank you!" Pippin says with a smile.

"You're welcome." I take a sip of tea and eat my last bit of stew.

"So, back to our conversation. Why aren't you sure how long you are staying?" Pippin asks suddenly.

I groan inwardly before answering. "I don't know, Pip. It's something I can't tell you. I am doubting why I came here. I fear –" I cut myself off. "I just don't really know."

"You can tell me, my dear cousin." Pippin says. "I won't tell a single soul."

"How do I know I can trust you? If I remember correctly, it was you and Merry who aroused suspicion about a certain Mister Underhill at the Prancing Pony, was it not? And was it not you and Sam who were conspiring on the way to Crickhollow as well as Merry when we arrived?" I ask in a playful tone.

"That it was. That hurts, Frodo. That really hurts. I won't tell anyone." Pippin sighs, defeated. "Is it really that secret? That imperative to be kept?"

"Yes, Gandalf told me not to tell anyone."

"Oh," is all Pippin says in reply.

"Well, I need to head back to Hobbiton. It was nice visiting with you, even though it was rather short."

"You could stay overnight and visit more if you'd like. Traveling in the dark even in the Shire is not as safe as it was before the Quest."

"Thanks for the offer, but I've stayed too long as it is. I didn't tell anyone where I was going."

I'll see you to the door." We stand up and walk to the door. He sees me out.

Arriving at the end of the lane, I hear a voice say, "…know Frodo Baggins. He lives in Hobbiton in Bag End." I jump behind a bush before looking around to see who the Took is speaking to.

I gasp as I see seemingly a beggar clad in black. His face is invisible. The figure walks on breathing, "Baggins. Shire. Bag End."

My heart races. Sam, Rosie, and Elanor! Uncle Bilbo, Legolas, Gimli! They are all in trouble! I start off on the shortcut. I have to arrive ahead of the wraith and get everyone else. I turn back and quickly ask Pippin if I may borrow a pony. He gives consent, and I ride off.

I arrive in front of Bag End. I rush in, yelling, "Everybody, hurry! GET OUT!" Everyone senses the fear in my voice, and they rush out. I start to run behind them with the pony, but suddenly my side starts throbbing, my arm freezes, totally useless. I go into a black nothingness.

When I awaken, I am lying underneath a group of large tree roots. I gasp as the pain intensifies and fades away as quickly as it came.

"Mister Frodo! Mister Frodo! Are you alright?" Sam asks, concern filling every feature of his face. "The wraiths are back, sir."

"Unh…" I groan. I try to push myself up to a sitting position, but fail.

"Here, let me help you, Mister Frodo." I try to resist, but I give in in the end.

"Thank you." I force out in between gasps. "Who – where are we? Where…are they?"

"We're about a mile away from Bag End, and as to the wraiths, I have no notion as to where they may be, sir."

"Is…anyone…injured?" I ask fearfully.

"No, Mister Frodo. Now rest, sir." Sam says, nodding his head.

I obey once more, sleep calling me like Galadriel's presence in Lórien.

I wake up once more to find everyone except Sam still gone. He is still as faithful as ever. I watch Sam making a stew. He looks very worried. "Sam!" I call weakly due to my parched throat. Sam looks up happily. "Water." I force out.

"Certainly, sir." He grabs a ladle and dips it into a bucket of water, putting it up to my dry lips. I feel revitalized as the cool water bathes my chapped lips and parched throat.

"Thank you." I lean back. Sam returns to his stew. "Sam," he looks up, "How long was I asleep?"

"I'd say a good three hours, sir."

"Bag End?"

"I haven't heard. After you eat, we can head over there."

"I'm not hungry, Sam. I ate at Pippin's."

"It's been over three hours, Mister Frodo. It's time for dinner already. We've already had afternoon tea. Please eat, sir."

"No thank you, Sam." I say softly. Sam continues to insist, and I give in, much to his pleasure.

After we eat, Sam helps me onto Pippin's pony, and we head back to Bag End. Legolas, Gimli, Uncle Bilbo, and Rosie, holding Elanor, stand in front of Bag End, shock filling their features. Sam slows his pace, I dismount, and we join in looking shocked. The door has been battered and beaten, hanging by one hinge. The fence behind us has been completely destroyed; the gate is off the hinges.

I walk in slowly, perplexed. The kitchen table is toppled over, the chairs broken in smithereens. The curtains are drooping closer to the ground. I approach the bedrooms hesitantly. The pillows have been stabbed several times in my room, the bed turned over in my uncle's, the sheets and blankets ripped back in Sam and Rosie's, and the blankets shredded in little Elanor's.

I slide down the wall, my head in my hands, not able to do anything besides sit there. I dread what Sam will say now to me. What if he blames me? Legolas approaches so quietly that I barely notice him.

"Does this have something to do with your secret, Frodo?" he asks, bitterness filling his usually neutral voice. Despair and sadness add to my already too large stack of emotions.

"Yes." I mutter, anger rushing through my body. "I guess it's no use hiding it now – even though Gandalf didn't want me to." I hoist myself up. "Saruman's nearly reforged the Ring." I say quietly. "He may have completely finished. He…appeared to me when I was hurting in Gondor. I should never have come back! I've placed all of you in danger! Tell me, Legolas, would you have come with me had you known of the danger?"

Legolas's eyes light as though a fire burned behind them. "I would have, Frodo, if only to protect you."

I laugh bitterly. "Sure you would have."

Legolas looks confused. "What's wrong with you? Do you not believe me?"

I sink onto the disturbed bed. "I'm sorry, Legolas, I don't know what got into me."

"Well, I do." Sam declares, making his presence known.

"Sam." I stutter. "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough to know something awful's going on. You don't normally whisper, Mister Frodo." he says without concern.

"What do you know?" I ask fearfully.

"The Ring, sir. It's getting to you again. I noticed you put Arwen's white gem on again this mornin'. That's what's troublin' ya. I saw the wraith, and I put two and two together. The Ring's being remade, isn't it, Mister Frodo?"

"Yes, Sam." I nod my head woefully. He may be able to figure out what is going on, but he will never fully understand what I am going through and the pain it causes me. He tries, but he cannot know, cannot understand at all.


	11. To Stay, or Not to Stay? That is the Qu...

Thank you, **Iorhael**, for reviewing and betaing. I forgot to thank **Amatista** for reviewing two chapters ago. Thank you! **Maddy Lake Deep**, it's been a while since I've heard from you. Are you still reading? I'm just wondering.

I'm sad to announce there is only one more chapter after this for any who may be reading. Please, read and review, even if it's constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…The characters are property of JRR Tolkien's descendents and certain events to the makers of the epic film. I'm just a fan borrowing the characters, making no profit out of this.

****

Home Is Where the Heart Is

To Stay or Not to Stay, That is the Question

I look up from my position on Elanor's bed, where I have been sitting since I came. Sam is sitting on a chair, shocked, and Legolas is leaning against the doorframe.

"Sam?" Sam looks at me. Hurt – no doubt from me hiding the secret from him – shows in his face, making me feel even worse. "If I decided to stay in the Shire, would you let me stay in Bag End?"

"Of course, Mister Frodo. It's your house. You have every right to stay and have Rosie and me move out to where I used to live!" Sam says loudly, tears choking his voice. Legolas ducks out of the room, not understanding the sudden anger.

"Samwise, I'm sorry I kept that information from you before, but Gandalf told me not to tell anyone!"

"Oh, I understand, sir, I understand very well. You put Rosie, Elanor, and me in danger! You could have prevented this! You could have warned us, but you didn't, Mister Frodo."

I am shocked. Sam has never spoken to me in that tone before. We have had arguments, but I have never seen him this intense. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry." I reply, nodding my head sadly. "If you don't want me to stay here, you can have Bag End, and I'll move to Buckland or Tookborough if I decide to stay."

"No, Mister Frodo. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. You know I couldn't never stay mad at you," Sam says mournfully as his senses return to him.

"Apology accepted, my friend." I rise. "Well, we'd best start righting the wrongs the wraith ahs done to Bag End." Sam nods his head in agreement, and we get to work. We strip Elanor's bed of its pink and white covers which were made with a mother's love that were now destroyed. We fold the covers neatly, hoping beyond hope that Rosie could repair them, and place them in the corner. After a while, I say, "You and your family can stay in Bag End with me…_if_ I stay. We've done it before; we can do it again."

"Thank you, Mister Frodo," Sam says, tears welling up in his eyes. Apparently, he is surprised at me letting him stay after our argument. "I thought for sure that –"

"Well, think of it no more. Friends don't stay mad for long. It's already forgotten."

"Friends don't take out their fears on each other neither," Sam adds. I smile and nod.

Returning to cleaning, I feel chills running up my spine as I find a black cloak lying in the corner near the open window through which a cool early morning breeze is drifting in. I kneel down to pick up the cloak, but I sprawl back, a freezing cold seizing my body. The cloak suddenly stands. "Mister Frodo!" Sam exclaims, charging valiantly toward the lone wraith, which is hovering over me with a glowing sword.

I curl into a fetal position, gasping for air desperately. My lungs burn. Tears stream down my face as I realize how close I am to death. I am too afraid to open my eyes, too afraid to defend myself.

Suddenly, the eerie presence fades. My muscles relax, and I open my eyes. Sam hovers over me looking very bewildered. He looks down, concern filling his face as my sobbing form comes into view. "Mister Frodo," Sam starts as he holds me. "It's all right. I'm here. It's me. It's your Sam." He rocks slightly back and forth. I clutch his vest, my own strength failing me.

"Shh…It's going to be just fine, sir. The wraith's gone now. He fell suddenly, leaving only his cloak behind." He continues to rock me back and forth. My body trembles; I begin to cry audibly. "Shh…Mister Frodo, everything's going to be fine. No one will ever harm you – not while your Sam's here." Sam continues to comfort me as any true friend would. "Your Sam will take care of you. Come now, Mister Frodo, let me get you in bed. You need your rest. The past night has been long and hard." Sam helps me up and leads me to a spare room, tucking me in and walking out.

"Sam," I struggle out. He pauses a moment and looks back. "Thank you."

"Don't you worry about it now, Mister Frodo. Get some rest." Sam turns and jumps back in fright. Someone tall with white hair and attire stoops over and gets in. Sam rushes behind the bed, as I helplessly cover my head with a blanket.

"Do not be afraid. I will not harm you." the voice booms. I slowly pull the covers down below my eyes.

Happily, I exclaim, "Gandalf! Sam, Sam!" He stands up, "It's Gandalf!"

A smile shoots across Sam's face. "You scared me something awful, Gandalf, sir!" he admits.

"I can see that," Gandalf says gloomily.

"Did you –?" I begin to ask but am scared to finish. The wizard nods understandingly.

"Yes, I did, Frodo. Saruman is no more. From the crack of Mount Doom to Bree did I fight him, and I prevailed. The Ring is no more. He never completed it. It faded away right after I smote the White Wizard."

I cry tears of relief and utter happiness. I look over at Sam, and he is smiling, though his eyes are quite watery. Sam and I embrace. Gandalf laughs, "Look at you, the two hobbits who made it to the crack of Mount Doom and back, crying!"

"Oh, but they're tears of happiness, Gandalf!" I exclaim. "Thank you, Gandalf. You saved me from another two-year journey, and you saved the whole world."

"And you saved Mister Frodo's life," Sam adds quite seriously.

"How so? Is that what you two were so shaken up about?"

"Yes, sir. A wraith was standing over Mister Frodo here, his sword ready to strike. He wouldn't never have killed him anyhow – I charged at him. He disappeared right when I was almost at him," Sam answers.

"I see. That would explain the black cloak in the middle of the floor, and why Frodo is in bed in this room at this hour." Gandalf says, taking a seat at the edge of my bed.

"I suppose I won't be feeling any pain from that wound anymore except in October, seeing there's no one else who can possibly remake the Ring."

"Oh no, Mister Frodo, sir. A raven could remake it." Sam says, trying to be serious. Sam and I laugh lightheartedly.

"Or Tom Bombadil!" I say, playfully. We laugh again.

"Or you, Mister Frodo," Sam teases.

A serious note takes my voice. "Sure, I think I'll just walk right up to Mount Doom and remake the Ring so I can have more pain and hardship. Would you like to be my ever-faithful companion again, Samwise Gamgee?"

"Sir, I'd love to, but I got a wife and kid to think of now. I'm no longer a bachelor, you know!"

Gandalf eyes us worriedly. "You mustn't ever say things like that!" he commands.

"Oh Gandalf, we were just poking fun," I object.

"There's nothing about the Ring that is to be made light of even though it is not around anymore." Gandalf rises and walks to the doorway, bumping his head on the ceiling beam on the way. He rubs his head slowly. "I will go now to Gondor. Elrond and I will come back when it is time."

"Will Legolas and Gimli be going with you?" Sam asks.

"Yes. I have spoken with them. They will be returning to Gondor with me," Gandalf replies.

Sadness fills my heart as I realize this may very well be the last time I see my friends. Sam notices this.

"Mister Frodo, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." I reply before returning to my thoughts. _Would I be able to live without seeing Sam, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn?_ I ask myself. _Would I be able to live without my uncle or Gandalf?_

"Frodo, we will be leaving now," Gandalf announces, scratching his beard-covered chin.

I sit up and walk mechanically, still lost in reverie, to the door. Outside, Legolas and Gimli mount their horses, while Gandalf mounts Shadowfax. "Good-bye!"

"Good-bye, Frodo!" Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas reply.

I watch until they disappear out of my sight before going back inside Bag End. "Frodo, is something bothering you?"

"Yes, Uncle." I admit. I hurriedly walk to my room, slam the door behind me, and throw myself on the bed, burying my head under the pillow. I feel like my heart is split in two, pulling me in different directions. A hand touches my back, and I shrug it off.

"Mister Frodo…" Sam says. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Sam," I reply icily, taking my head out from under the pillow in time to see him cringe.

"Please, Mister Frodo, tell me what's ailin' ya. You can tell your Sam."

Gazing absently at the doorway, I mutter, "I'm not sure where I belong, Sam…where I should stay – where I want to stay. I want to be in the Shire, but I couldn't bear leaving my uncle." My voice soft, I continue, "But I couldn't bear leaving you, Merry, or Pippin either."

"Mister Frodo, I ain't got no good advice, seeing I'm kinda partial in the matter. I'd say weigh out the differences, and see which would make you happier," Sam says sincerely. "I don't want you staying on my account."

"Thank you, Sam," I reply, Sam's selflessness amazing me once again.

"I'd best be going now, sir. My wife's calling."

"Go to her, Samwise." I say, a smile on my face. Sam walks off to his beautiful wife. He is fortunate to have a family of his own. I have nothing other than my friends and uncle. Yet, I have to choose between them, and it is killing me. 

TBC...**

* * *

**

Just a side not for Amatista, I wrote a story centered on Legolas in first person entitled _The Meaning of Life, _if you are interested in reading it. :)


	12. Farewell, My Friends

Here is the last chapter of _Home is Where the Heart is_. It's over, finished now, and just in time for me to have surgery on Friday. If you want to know about that, go to my profile here and click on the link to my live journal. Look for _Alone_ (another Frodo fic), coming soon. After that, it will either be _For Better, For Worse_ (Rosie/Sam fic), _All Shall Fade_ (either Aragorn or Frodo, decide when I get an answer to my question), or a sequel to _Selfless Love_ (another Frodo fic, at Arwen Baggin's request). I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and like Frodo's decision. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…The characters are property of JRR Tolkien's descendents and certain events to the makers of the epic film. I'm just a fan borrowing the characters, making no profit out of this.

****

Home Is Where the Heart Is

Farewell, My Friends

Two months have passed – two happy, fun months in the Shire. As I walk outdoors, hands in my pockets, and look out in the distance, two white-clad figures on horses approach at a brisk pace. I walk to meet them, happily. "Elrond! Gandalf! Here so soon?"

"Aye." Gandalf replies. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I have."

"What is it then?" Elrond asks.

"You shall see. Even if I don't want to go, I'd want to see you off." I reply.

"Does your uncle know of your decision?" Gandalf asks.

"Yes." I reply. "Sam, Merry, and Pippin are coming to see the boat off as well."

"They know we are both back?" Gandalf asks.

"At least you, Gandalf. You know how fast news travels in the Shire. As far as Elrond, unless Legolas or Gimli said something, they don't know he's back." I reply nonchalantly.

"Let's go to Bag End then, so we can leave." We walk together to gather Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Those two had come over begging for elevensies earlier today.

"Gandalf, how fare you?" Merry greets.

"Very well, thank you. It's time to head for the Havens, so, pack your things, all of you. It'll be a long trip."

I walk out of the room, heading for Uncle Bilbo's room. "Uncle Bilbo, it's –" I begin, but stop at once as I find that Uncle Bilbo is not there. Frantically, I run through the rooms along the corridor as well as his room, when I cannot find him anywhere else, yelling his name. "Uncle Bilbo!"

Uncle Bilbo walks sleepily out of his closet. "Yes, my dear lad?"

"It's time to go, Uncle." I reply, relieved.

"Is it?" Uncle Bilbo stretches. "Then, I need to pack."

"Yes, and I'll help you. I have my things all prepared." I begin to fold his extra clothing and carefully place them in his bag. My uncle doesn't join me in packing, so I look at him and study his face. There's something about him that's different. "Uncle, is something wrong?"

"No, Frodo lad. I'm just not sure you'd be wanting to leave now, seeing Rosie and Samwise are expecting a baby soon." He begins to help pack at last.

"Well, Uncle, it just seems best to leave before the event. I don't find it fit to be in the midst of it." I say.

"I see." We continue packing in silence, and all of the party leaves to head for Rivendell.

# # #

An hour outside the Buckland Forest, I slow my pace to let Sam catch up with me. I look at him, briefly placing a smile on my face. His face is worn with grief. "Sam?"

He looks over. "Yes, Mister Frodo?" he responds softly.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I'm just going to miss you is all, sir."

"Oh Sam, even with your child coming along, you'll still find some time to miss me?"

"Yes, sir. I did when little Elanor was smaller."

I smile slightly. "Sam, you're the best friend anyone could ever have. I want you to know that."

Sam blushes a bright shade of red. "Thank you, Mister Frodo, but I beg to differ. I think you are, sir – second to my wife, of course."

We continue riding in silence.

# # #

Upon reaching Rivendell, we find a rustic ship waiting for its passengers to board so it can depart once more for the Undying Lands. The sea seems like a hopeless deep, without any ending. My inner turmoil is worsening. I came here with the intent of returning with my uncle, Gandalf, and Elrond, but I can't leave Samwise. I can't leave Middle Earth or the Shire.

My mind and body shall never heal from the wounds they suffered from the Quest here or there. There, they will only be weakened in pain, but never will they fade away completely. Here, they may and will be stronger in pain, but at least I'll be happy. I'll be surrounded by most of the people I care the most about and the place I love the most.

I look up as Gandalf calls my name from the ship. "Yes, Gandalf?"

"Are you coming, lad?"

"No, Gandalf. I shan't leave here ever again."

"Alright then. Goodbye, Frodo." he replies somewhat disappointedly.

"Goodbye." I reply with one last sad look at my uncle.

The ship prepares to depart, but surprisingly Uncle Bilbo yells, "Wait!" Gandalf and Elrond look down at my uncle in shock. "I can't leave Frodo without saying a proper goodbye to him." He walks off and embraces me firmly. "My boy, I shall miss you. Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes, Uncle." I reply.

"Perhaps we'll meet again one day, my dear lad."

"Perhaps. " I replay, giving him one last hug and a kiss on the forehead. He returns to the ship and waves as it sails off into the horizon.

I turn to my cousins and friend. "Well, we'd best return, and hope Rosie hasn't given birth while we were gone."

Sam smiles sheepishly, and we mount our ponies once more. I look on at the small figure of the ship carrying my uncle before turning round my pony with tears welling up in my eyes.

# # #

Sam and I reach the familiar sight of Bag End on the evening of November fifth. We walk inside together, finding a very pregnant Rosie sitting beside the fireplace knitting a tiny sweater for her unborn child. Sam runs to his wife and hugs her warmly.

I smile as I take in the sight. _Well, we're home_.

The End.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

I may end up writing a sequel if people want me to explain how Sam leaves to the Undying Lands, the last of the Ringbearers, even with Frodo still here now.


End file.
